Fox God
by Kaminari Kage
Summary: Naruto is not a knucklehead and is certainly not forgiving. No he is a crazy, sadistic, merciless individual who will obliterate his enemies without hesitation. Read as Naruto takes on the ninja world with the help of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and strives to become the strongest there is and to become the fox god. Simply badass Naruto. Pairing undecided.


**Hi people Kaminari Kage and this is my third fic ever. This is a Naruto fic with some minor crossovers. **

**So basically Naruto isn't a happy go lucky idiot and isn't the god of forgiveness. Nope he is badass, merciless, sadistic, crazy and funny. As for how or why, it's simple since all the biju gave their jinchuriki special abilities but this time so did Kyuubi and no fast regeneration doesn't count. And Naruto decided to use it to the best of his abilities.**

**Simply Badass Naruto who is more 'I don't take shit from anyone and if you piss me then don't blame when you get killed'.**

**Lots of Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, council and konoha bashings. **

**As for pairings, well I don't really know because I don't really like the Naruto girls that much, and I'm thinking about an OC character but will see in the future but this is a NarutoXone girl only so no harems.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Jutsu or special attacks**

"**Demon or demon mode talking**"

(Me explaining or saying something to help your imagination)

**Chapter ONE: ENTER NARUTO UZUMAKI!**

Six years ago a nine-tailed fox appeared in the village hidden in the leaves. Its tails lashed out causing earthquakes and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The ninja rose up to defend their village but were to no avail, till one man came forth to fight the demon to the death but he only managed to seal the demon fox inside a human. That man is known as the fourth Hokage and that Hokage sacrificed himself to protect his village and the sacrifice he paid was that of his life and his wife's. In the end all he did was seal that demon fox in his own child and unknowingly cursed his own son's life to a life of pain and loneliness.

'_I hope Naruto-kun is adjusting fine to his new apartment' _were the thoughts of Sarutobi Hiruzen who is also the third Hokage of konoha. Sarutobi is known as the professor and god of shinobi all around the elemental nations for his great strength and ability but that was true maybe a decade ago, he is now a shadow of his old self and now is nothing but an old man who can't even deal with the damnable retarded council so he could give Naruto a proper life and security which he deserves. So much for god of shinobi.

**In the streets of Konoha**

In the darkness of night and in one of the empty and dirty alleyway of the worst districts of konoha, no five year-old child would want to be alone and even though some might find themselves in that kind of situation they still have nothing to say compared Naruto Uzumaki's situation as he tries to outrun a mob of angry and stupid villagers out to kill him with rocks, wooden bats and other things that hurt.

'_I so hate these retarded villagers, which part of me is even remotely similar to a demon that they chase me so much, damn it all, if only the third hokage was here, then they'd never dare look at me, man where is that Jiji when you need him?'_ Were the thoughts of five year old Naruto as he ran into another street, though as he reached the end of it, it was the end of the line or street as it was a dead end and that was good news for the villagers.

As Naruto backed up to the wall and looked at his attackers in fear, he saw his attacker grin maliciously at him. _'Damn those anbu bastards, I see them from time to time looking over me, why aren't those bastards helping me, they're ninja what are they afraid of? They have the power to save me and they don't do anything to help and these bastards, I haven't even done anything to them but they want to hurt me for some damn reason; I hate my life' _Naruto thought as he looked at the villagers, one villager stepped forward with a wooden bat in hand looking at Naruto. "Just die you damn demon" The villager said as he hit Naruto in the head with the bat and Naruto fell to the ground from the attack.

'_Damn it all of only I had power, I wouldn't be in this situation, if only I had power damn it, am I going to die here?'_ Naruto thought as he started to lose consciousness from the attacks of the villagers. Naruto had been attacked and beat up by lots of villagers but all the time he was saved by his miraculous healing abilities but it still hurt every time it hurt, though the beating this time was doing something else other than hurting Naruto deep inside his body, in a cold and watery sewer, and in a huge metal cage a giant crimson fox was being awoken due to the fact that it's host was near getting killed and that was no good news for the fox.

As the fox slowly opened its eyes it looked at the images in front of it, and saw what Naruto saw.

"Demon spawn just go back to hell already" A villager said as he punched the bloodied Naruto in the face, who was being held up by two other villagers.

"**Damn it, now which idiotic bastard woke me up, man how many times do I have to wake up from my nap just so I could heal that damn kid so I don't get killed with it, if I could come out and kill those mortals, they'd think twice before attacking my worthless host"** The kyuubi said as it looked at images but then it heard a very interesting thought of Naruto.

'_Damn it, if only I had power' _Kyuubi heard this thought and smirked at it, **"So the little worm wants power huh? Perhaps I should give it some and see what it's capable of doing with it, it might even be mildly amusing, hmm then I guess it's time I called the worthless mortal to its mind and have a conversation" **The kyuubi said as it closed its eyes and concentrated.

**Naruto's Mindscape **

Naruto was knocked out from the beating but the villagers continued pummeling him, as Naruto woke up he looked around and saw he was in some kind of sewer, as there were water pipes all around and there was lots of water on the ground and there was a dim light which showed him a dark way. Naruto continued his way to the light and found himself in front of a giant cage with iron bars and there was piece of paper in the middle of the door on which was written seal.

As Naruto moved closer to the seal, a dark malevolent energy covered the place and Naruto saw a man behind the cage, he looked to be in his early twenties, he had long wild spiky crimson hair, he had a lean muscular body, with tan skin and red slit crimson eyes and nine tails on his back and he was wearing a white yukata (I don't know what's it called but the traditional Japanese anime clothes).

The man looked at Naruto with amusement evident in his face **"So tell me ningen, why do you want power?" **The man asked in a deep harsh manly voice.

Naruto flinched as he looked at the intimating man and stepped back a foot "W-what do you mean?"

The demon sighed as he looked at his young container **"I'm asking what would you do if you had power ningen?" **

Naruto hesitated at first but answered "Every time the villagers beat me up and hurt me, and I don't want to be hurt anymore so that's why I want power"

The demon smirked at the answer **"Ningen then tell me what will you do to these villagers if I give you power?"**

Naruto went wide eyed at the question, power he needed that and if he could get it right now then why not get it? But he wasn't stupid, the old man had told him once a saying that everything in the world has a price and Naruto knew there must me something this strange person would want in return. "What's the catch?" Naruto said in an annoyed voice

The man actually smirked in amusement at the question **"Well ningen what I want is two things, one I want permission to all five of your senses and second I want you to not show any mercy to any that would attack you, be merciless to them, tear them to shreds, bathe in their blood and SEND THEM TO OBLIVIAN" **The kyuubi roared the last part in excitement.

Naruto looked hesitant to answer but hell if he could get power then why the hell not? Those damn villagers deserve to die for what they do to him all the time.

Naruto looked the demon/man straight in the eye without flinching before he gave his answer "I don't know about the senses thing but I won't show any mercy to those jerks" Naruto said and heard a chuckle from the man.

"**Well ningen I must say you amuse me a bit so I'll lend you my power for now…ACCEPT THE POWER TO OBLITERATE ALL YOUR ENEMIES TO OBLIVION THE CURSED KITSUNE FLAMES!" **The man roared as majestic crimson flames seemingly came out of nowhere and covered Naruto.

Naruto braced himself for pain but it didn't come, but he felt another sensation… the foreign sensation was power and it felt good no it felt amazing! He could feel the power and rage of the flames and their desire to be used. And he was going to use them all right.

**Real world**

The villagers had gotten tired from hitting the demon child and were getting tired and they slowly stopped and looked at the bloodied child, then they smirked at their accomplishment for teaching the demon a lesson.

Just as they were about to start leaving, one villager decided for one last hit before he left and as he brought his leg to hit Naruto on the head, something happened.

Screams of pains startled the villagers as the man's leg was instantly burned by crimson flames and he fell back down and the bloodied and unconscious Naruto had woken up with a sadistic and evil grin on his face.

Naruto's hair became crimson red and his pupils had become golden colored with slits. As he looked at the scared villagers, he couldn't help but smirk, yes he definitely felt good and oh how he was going to enjoy what will happen next.

"**Scream for me worms!"** Naruto roared as his body was covered in crimson flames and he lunged at the villagers who looked like they were about to shit themselves.

Screams of pain, agony and fear were heard by konoha's civilian and ninjas and as some nearby ANBU decided to investigate, they were confused at the sight when they reached the site where the screams came from.

The street in front of them was completely burned but there were no flames left and even stranger was that there were no people around and even if there was a chance that some scene was covered up there would should have been some little blood or at least some smell of it but all they could be certain of was that the street was burned and nothing else.

**Time Skip**

"So your telling me that you heard screams and went to investigate but all you found was that the street was somehow burned and it was unlike any katon technique we know of?" Spoke the hokage as he looked as he Anbu.

The ninja nodded his head and kept quiet. The aged hokage sighed as he looked at the anbu and decided this needed investigation.

"All right, continue with the investigation and report when you find something and if that's all then you may leave" The hokage said and the anbu disappeared in swirl of leaves.

"I'm getting too old for this shit" The hokage said as he took out an orange book from his desk drawer and started with reading with a perverted grin.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto was now currently in his crappy new apartment which also happened to be in the red district of konoha but he didn't care because he had two strong reasons for it.

One, it was better than the streets and second he just witnessed as awesome new power the kyuubi lent him.

Naruto grinned as he looked at his left hand as it was covered in crimson flames.

"**Well I must confess I never thought you'd kill them that way, to completely burn away their entire bodies in one hit, I must say that was quite… entertaining" **The kyuubi said with an amused voice.

"Well you did say not to show mercy and they deserved it, I remember them, it's not like this was the first time they attacked me, so what's wrong with me killing them if they try to hurt me?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"**Nothing at all, it's just I expected the most you would do was either scare them away or kill some and let the rest go but I'm not complaining, and because of this I plan on staying awake a little longer to see what will you do next, it might be amusing" **The kyuubi said with a smirk.

"Well if I didn't kill them all then they would get more people and even tell jiji about what I did and then he will probably tell me not to use this power you gave me so I couldn't let them live because of that too"

To say that kyuubi wasn't surprised by this answer would be like saying Jiraya wasn't a pervert. This five year old child had not only killed over 20 people but thought over his actions and consequences before he even did it. To plan ahead the scenarios of hokage finding out or people finding out wasn't something people would have in mind in a bloody and hurt state but THIS CHILD had done it. Yep this kid was really interesting and kyuubi would be damned before he didn't see what else this kid was capable of, besides there is so much a giant immortal demon fox could do inside a seal.

"**All right ningen you definitely amuse me now so since I'm feeling generous I'll give you a little present to you so could learn new things faster and easier"**

Naruto got a huge smile, a real smile when he heard this. This was the first time someone gave him a present but not one but TWO AWESOME Gifts in one day! Yep this guy was definitely on Naruto's favorite people's list even though it was short one.

"Say I still don't get some things like: who are you? What's your name? Why help me? And how come I can hear you but can't see you?" Naruto asked in complete confusion and was still a little surprised inside that he hadn't asked about it before.

"**Well I'll answer in that order I suppose, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, My name is Kurama, I helped you because I was bored and if you die then I die and lastly I can talk to you because I am sealed inside you so I can and the reason I'm telling you all this is because I have a very good feeling that you will be quite entertaining in the future and lastly about my gift it is a doujutsu I created it a long time ago but I'm going to give you the powerful version of it so be grateful ningen" **The kyuubi said in a smug voice.

"Cool! So what's it called and how is it a more powerful version?" Naruto asked in excitement and anticipation.

"**It's called the sharingan well you can call it Neo Sharingan considering it doesn't have the defects of the old one the uchiha's have and is ten times stronger than it but be careful when you use it because I know your pathetic human race and your greed for power and I'm very certain what will happen to you if people find out so be careful and when the time is right you can reveal it to the world but not now, understood?" **Kyuubi said though it was more of an order than a question.

Naruto nodded at what kyuubi said, he didn't understand most of what he said like him being a fox, sure he had fox tails but he looked like a normal guy besides the fox tails but he didn't want to say anything for now because he didn't want to frustrate Kurama, besides he can ask him later since he is inside him somehow and it was weird that he didn't feel weird out from having a guy inside him well a guy with fox tails anyways but at least the guy was nice.

"All right kurama well what do we do next? You know a lot of things which I don't so do you have any ideas?"

Kurama smirked at the question, oh he is going to enjoy the tor- training the brat is going to go through soon enough.

"**Well we can start with your training because I will not accept a weak host, got it?" **

"Yeah you bet, I'm going to become the strongest there is!" Naruto answered with a voice full of excitement.

"**Then let the tor-Training begain…hehehe" **The kyuubi said in a dark sadistic voice which sent shivers down Naruto's spine telling him that he was in for a world of pain.

**CHAPTER END**

**Alright chapter end, well hope you liked it, I know the chapter is short but I plan making the chapters longer as the story progresses. This is basically a prologue of the story.**


End file.
